


The Notebook

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Oikawa brings a blank journal to school one day, and thus begins the third year's tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually kind of fun to write haha 
> 
> But this is completely based off of [This](http://matsinko.tumblr.com/post/150539726279/imagine-the-seijou-3rd-years-getting-a-group) by @matsinko on tumblr

A week into their third year, Oikawa walks into the locker room with a plain white notebook, the cover divided into four sections. Closer inspections show the the top left says 'Hajime', the top right says 'Issei', the bottom left says 'Takahiro', and the bottom right says 'Tooru.' He doesn't give much explanation as he shoves the notebook into Iwaizumi's hands.   
  
"Um," he says, opening the empty notebook. Only, it's not empty. The very first page has exactly one line of text.   
  
Tooru : This is the third year journal!   
  
Iwaizumi lifts his gaze, closing the notebook. He then gazes at the blank cover, then back up at Oikawa. "Please explain more."   
  
Oikawa brightens, clasping his hands together. "Why, Iwa-Chan! I'm glad you asked!"   
  
"I'm leaving," Matsukawa says, making a move to go. Both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki reach out, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back.  

  
"So, this is the third year journal! We're going to pass it back and forth in between classes, and one of us will take it home every night! The person who takes it home has to add something before the next school day."   
  
They all stare at him with blank looks.   
  
"Isn't that what texting is for?"   
  
"Makkiii!" Oikawa whines, sagging his shoulders a bit. "This is way more personal, plus it'd be fun!"   
  
Matsukawa narrows his eyes. "Too much work, I'm not doing it."   
  
Iwaizumi nods in agreement, holding the notebook out for Oikawa to take back. Hanamaki, before Oikawa can whine again, swipes the notebook for himself.   
  
"Then I guess Oikawa and I will have fun without you two."   
  
Oikawa's eyes grow wide, a smile spreading across his face. Matsukawa looks shocked, and Iwaizumi looks up at the ceiling.   
  
"Fine," Matsukawa says.   
  
Iwaizumi groans. "Whatever."   
  
"Great!" Oikawa cheers, throwing his hands in the air. "Also, the space in the front with your name is for you to decorate!"   
  
Hanamaki looks down at the blank cover, ideas running through his mind. "What do we talk about?"   
  
Oikawa grins. "Anything." 

  
~~~~~

 

Hanamaki sticks his tongue out in concentration, scribbling into the notebook.

 

Takahiro: have you guys ever wanted to know the meaning of life? Because I want to know. I'm pretty sure the meaning of life is anything you want it to be. Memes? Yes. Volleyball? Yes. All meanings of life. And wouldn't it be cool if the meaning of life didn't exist at all? What if life is exactly what it is; just life. That'd be pretty cool.

 

He passes it to Matsukawa during break, sending a wink his way. The taller male simply rolls his eyes, but takes it anyways.

 

Issei: what the fuck, makki. I'm not sure that made sense. Plus I don't care for things like that. I just go with the flow.

 

He then, during the next break, hands it to Iwaizumi with a deadpan look.

 

Hajime: That is a very interesting question. But I, like Mattsun, don't really care.

 

Iwaizumi throws it at Oikawa, hiding his amused smile as he yelps and fumbles around to catch it.

 

Tooru: you guys are so rude to makki!!!!!! I think the meaning of life is very complicated. I don't think there's only one meaning, I think it's different for every person!

 

Oikawa then passes it back to Hanamaki, giddy smile on his lips. When he opens it up, he can't help but smile at the small conversation.

 

Maybe this would be more fun than he originally thought.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi stares at the notebook, the blank cover staring back at him. For some reason, Oikawa made him take it home for the first night. He was instructed to write something to start the conversation for the next morning, and to start drawing on his part of the cover.

 

Grabbing his pencil, he pulls the notebook close, and begins to sketch. By the time his mother comes up to tell him to ‘get in the shower and get ready before I drag you there myself’, he has a decent looking drawing.

 

Yeah, it might offend them a little, but he can't help but laugh.

 

~~~~~

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasps, staring at the notebook in his hands. Matsukawa flat out laughs, shaking his head. Hanamaki has a huge grin on his face, glee etched into his features.

 

The small drawing on his side is of Godzilla. But under Godzilla’s foot is Matsukawa. In Godzilla’s mouth is Oikawa, and in his hand is Hanamaki, obviously going to be Godzilla’s next meal. To the right, there's a small Iwaizumi with a camera lifted up, obviously taking pictures of his friend's misery.

 

“I hate that this is actually a good drawing!” Oikawa sighs, shaking his head. He then stuffs the notebook into his bag, pulling on his volleyball shoes. “You're so cruel, Iwaizumi.”

 

Iwaizumi laughs. “It was fun.”

 

“Now I'm actually looking forward to taking it home,” Matsukawa says aloud, eyes gleaming. Oikawa simply groans, already regretting that part of the notebook plan.

 

~~~~~

 

Hajime: Godzilla vs Memes vs Space

 

Tooru: this is an oddly good topic wtf but of course I say space

 

Issei: Memes for the win

 

Takahiro: m e m e s a r e m y l i f e

 

Hajime: Obviously you're all idiots. Godzilla wins.

 

Tooru: but space! It's beautiful and it's so interesting and ALIENS

 

When Matsukawa opens the notebook, he freezes as he sees the space stickers. Where did Oikawa even get those? They were actually kind of cute.

 

Issei: nice stickers. Also, memes are great? And entertaining.

 

Takahiro: my goal is to get stickers now ok why didn't you say we could put stickers here

And yeah I agree with mattsun 100% memes are the best

 

Hajime: Godzilla is cute tho.

 

Tooru: what the fuck? And I never said you couldn't put stickers :3c

 

Issei: wtf iwaizumi lmao

 

Takahiro: gdi I really want stickers now and I'm ignoring Iwaizumi’s comment

 

Matsukawa takes the journal home the next time, cracking his knuckles as he leans over it that night. He carefully draws his masterpiece, eyebrows pulled together in concentration. He's not sure it'll beat Iwaizumi’s, but he's sure it'll be good enough.

 

~~~~~

 

“I'm not surprised,” Oikawa laughs, smiling down at the cover. Matsukawa drew Oikawa standing in the front, dabbing. He drew himself and Hanamaki behind him, wearing sunglasses and dabbing back-to-back. Iwaizumi was drawn on the ground, one arm in the air with a peace sign. He also has one leg in the air, his head thrown to the side dramatically.

 

“I'm not sure how I feel about this,” Iwaizumi mutters.

“Well _I_ think it's amazing. You _have_ to color this.” Hanamaki says, grinning to himself.

 

“Hm, I might when I get to take it back home.”

 

~~~~~

 

Issei: never going to give you up never going to let you down

 

Takahiro: never going to run around and desert you

 

Tooru: get your nasty memes away

 

Hajime: I'm disgusted

 

Issei: sorry sorry (but not really lmao)

 

Takahiro: anyways so should I get a cat

 

Tooru: is that even a question????? Of course you should

 

Hajime: the question is, will your parents allow it

 

Issei: isn't your mom allergic

 

Takahiro: they don't need to know

 

Tooru: Hiro please

 

Hajime: please do not get yourself kicked out of your own home

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki grins as he presents the notebook the next day, holding it out for the others to see.

 

“That's…oddly creative.”

 

“Well, I thought I'd stick with the theme of drawing all of us.”

 

And, indeed, he had. The picture is of Iwaizumi in a duck onesie, arms folded as he stands in front of a pond. The other three are all drawn as chibis, surrounding Iwaizumi in duckling onesies.

 

“I get it!” Oikawa exclaims, snapping his fingers. “It's because Iwa-chan is the mom of the group.”

 

Hanamaki winks, shooting finger guns at Oikawa. “I'm glad you got it, bro.”

 

“Ooohh,” Matsukawa says, laughing a minute later. “Makes sense now. He's the mama duck.”

 

Iwaizumi sighs heavily.

 

~~~~~

 

The conversation starter, Matsukawa finds when he opens the notebook, is actually not a conversation starter. He flat out laughs in the middle of class, slapping his hand over his mouth when the teacher raises an eyebrow.

 

Hanamaki drew pepe, but instead of coloring it green, it looks as if he had went out and bought a shitload of frog stickers. The inside of pepe is completely filled with the stickers. Above pepe’s head is a speech bubble, the words ‘Always suffering’ drawn is bolded letters.

 

Issei: how much did all those stickers cost oh my god

Also, same.

 

Hajime: I am….oddly impressed.

 

Tooru: makki gets the gist of the book now!! We don't have to just talk all the time!!

 

Takahiro: I keep my sticker cost a secret tyvm

 

Issei: so touchy makki

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa grins as he presents the notebook, his part of the cover completely drawn _and_ colored.

 

It's them all in a spaceship, wearing alien suits. In the background are stars, and they can tell they're in space since he drew Earth in the background.

 

“Not surprised at all,” they all say in unison.

 

“At least it actually looks good,” Hanamaki comments, causing Oikawa to beam.

 

~~~~~

  


Tooru: space the final frontier

 

Hajime: no

 

Takahiro: no

 

Issei: no

 

Tooru: you're all honestly so rude

 

Hajime: I wish I could say I was sorry

 

Takahiro: same

 

Issei: same

 

Tooru: why am I friends with you guys

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime: we should go to the dog park someday

 

Tooru: but we don't have a dog to take

 

Issei: we could just go for the dogs

 

Takahiro: Oikawa can be the dog

 

Hajime: that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say

Or seen you say? Whatever

 

Tooru: uhm!!!! Rude.  

 

Issei: let's buy the dog suit

 

Takahiro: let's do it (:<

 

* * *

 

 

One day, Matsukawa shows up and shoves the journal into Hanamaki’s hands. When he opens it up, he finds stickers of clouds and butterflies.

 

Hanamaki smiles to himself at the cuteness, quickly pulling out his own stickers. He places the rest of his frog stickers onto the page, also adding some snakes.

 

When he passes it to Iwaizumi, he opens it and raises an eyebrow at Hanamaki, who simply shrugs and slips into his class. Iwaizumi ends up adding stickers of sparkly cupcakes and flowers. (None of them question where he got them.)

 

Oikawa smiles, adding his own stickers. He places stars and a moon sticker, even adding a sticker of godzilla. (For Iwaizumi, probably.)

 

* * *

 

 

A month in and the cover in completely colored. It also has stickers of different varieties plastered around the empty spaces. There's even smaller doodles that they draw when bored in class, and the journal looks very over crowded, but it's personal and nice to them.

Two months of the notebook fiasco, Oikawa shows up with a too bright smile. He violently shoves the journal in Hanamaki’s hands, and skips away without a word.

 

With confusion, he opens the notebook and instantly pales.

 

Tooru: so when did makki and mattsun start dating?

 

He spends the whole class panicking, because _how did he find out._ So, in response, he fights fire with fire.

 

Takahiro: ….when did you and Iwaizumi start dating?

 

He dodges Iwaizumi in the hallway, handing it to Matsukawa instead. “To switch things up,” he explains with a smile.

 

When Matsukawa looks at it, he pales as well.

 

Issei: how tf did you find out

...you...don't have a problem with it...right? If it's true that you two are dating as well then you don't right…?

 

Iwaizumi fumbles as he catches the notebook, frowning in confusion as he opens it up. _Well shit._

 

Hajime: you guys are our friends, of course we don't care. And yes, Oikawa and I are together.

 

Tooru: I caught you guys in the locker room

In front of kyoukens locker no less

Do you guys have no shame

 

Takahiro: I found out about you two bc I left my textbook and

Well

I guess ‘extra practice’ isn't for volleyball

 

Issei: oh my god

 

Hajime: oh god please forget you ever saw that

 

Tooru: why didn't you tell us :c

 

Takahiro: why didn't _you_ guys tell us?

 

Issei: we didn't know how. We also didn't know how you guys would react.

 

Hajime: the same goes for us

 

Tooru: well aren't we all idiots

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime: STOP SCARRING THE CHILDREN

I'VE NEVER SEEN KINDAICHI GO SO RED

 

Issei: sorry not sorry

 

Oikawa: my child doesn't deserve this

 

Takahiro: you guys just wish you had to guts to make out with the risk hanging in the air

 

Hajime: no we do that all the time

The problem here is you guys scaring our children

 

Issei: well...I am honestly still not sorry lol

 

Tooru: you guys are disgusting

 

Takahiro: you love us (;

 

* * *

 

Takahiro: we should go on a double date

 

Tooru: :O I love that idea !!!

Any ideas for what to do?

 

Hajime: I'm fine with anything

 

Issei: a movie? Or is that too generic

 

Takahiro: mattsun I'm disappointed in your creativity

How about mini golf

 

Tooru: I suck at mini golf so no

 

Hajime: we could just go Pokemon hunting

Or maybe that plus going to that ramen place

 

Issei: I am shocked that's brilliant

 

Takahiro: perfect c:<

 

Tooru: :0 yes !!

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki frowns as he flips through the notebook. He doesn't write or add anything. He walks to school the next day, and instead of handing over the one they've been using, he pulls up a new blank one.

 

“Huh? Makki?” Oikawa asks, eyes wide. “Did you lose the journal?!”

 

“No, no! We ran out of space, so,” he holds out the blank notebook, grinning ear to ear, “why don't we restart?”

 

“I call it first!” Matsukawa says, swiping the notebook into his hands.

 

“Not fair,” Iwaizumi mumbles.

 

“Wait, what do we do with the old one?” Oikawa asks, taking it from Hanamaki’s hands when he pulls it out.

 

They all go silent.

 

“We could set it aside, and when the school year ends, we can place all of them in a time capsule.” Iwaizumi suggests, lifting his shoulders into a shrug.

 

Hanamaki smiles brightly, “that's an amazing idea!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't seem too rushed??
> 
> But yeah this was fun to write 
> 
> Tumblr: [Seijouho](seijouho.tumblr.com)


End file.
